naruto_konoha_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Uchiha Nikushi
Nikushi Uchiha (うちは 憎し , Uchiha Nikushi),é uma das integrantes do time 10 de Konohagakure e uma das lendárias Sanins.Embora seja pupila e cobaia favorita de Orochimaru,Nikushi soube de seus verdadeiros planos e voltou para Konohagakure,onde se formou na academia e ingressou no time 10 de konoha que logo mais tarde veio a ser conhecida como o time dos Lendários sanins ao lado de Uzumaki Tsuki e sua irmã Senju Kanade,mais tarde,quando soube quem era seus verdadeiros pais,ela desertou de Konoha e matou o lider da Akatsuki,que era uma facção criminosa com objetivos de trazer a paz ao mundo,também foi conhecida por ser a primeira reencarnação de Indra em um corpo feminino. '' Fundo Nikushi foi uma das primeiras filhas de Uchiha Madara,e a terceira filha nascida de Otsutsuki Kaguya,nascida na dimensão do clã Otsutsuki.Desde quando nasceu causou complicações,então Kaguya a enviou para dimensão Humana,onde ela foi criada por seu pai,que logo fez muitas experiencias com ela,inclusive modificou seus olhos e injetou células do Hashirama em seu corpo.Em sua infancia ela era uma garota arrogante, impulsiva e teimosa,desde pequena,ela foi ensinada por seu pai a ter uma rincha com o clã senju,então ela gostava de intimidar, bater e provocar as crianças do clã Senju,mais após se encontrar pela primeira vez com Senju Kanade,ouve um confronto entre as duas,mais Nikushi acabou apanhando de Kanade,então ela um pouco assustada após a Senju quebrar-lhe seu pulso. Mais tarde,quando Nikushi havia se graduado como uma Genin na academia,ela logo percebeu que estaria ferrada já que havia caido na equipe de Kanade,mais seu orgulho não deixou ela se mostrar como uma medrosa diante dos outros,e se mostrou tão talentosa quanto Kanade,já que assim como ela,Nikushi conseguiu enganar o Sensei e pegar o guizo no primeiro teste em equipe. Em algum momento,Nikushi estaria em uma missão com Kanade e seu outro companheiro de equipe Tsuki,todos eles acabaram ficando longe de seu sensei,então os tres acabaram se deparando com Nukenins,então todos lutaram,mais como na época eram apenas Genins,eles ficaram bastante machucados,inclusive Nikushi,que havia pulado na frente de seus companheiros e levou um golpe letal no peito no lugar deles,oque quase causou o fim de sua vida,se não fosse pela mãe de Kanade,Senju Tsunade que curou ela quando chegou no hospital,e conseguiu criar um antidoto para o veneno letal que continha na arma,mais ao contrário do que muitos pensavam,Nikushi não ficou traumatizada,mais adquiriu uma grande paixão por todos os tipos de veneno,e até se inscreveu na academia ninja médica,mais foi expulsa depois que ficou claro que ela estaria motivada a retirar vidas em vez de salva-las. Em algum momento,ela foi sequestrada por Orochimaru,este pensou que ela havia realmente acreditado que era seu pai,Nikushi aprendeu grande parte de suas técnicas,mais depois que soube que o Sanin só estava a usando para seus objetivos própios,ela tomou sua decisão e voltou para Konoha,quando tinha em torno de 15 anos,e logo reencontrou com sua antiga companheira de time,e logo então descobriu que era sua irmã,depois dela revelar que era filha de Uchiha Madara,as duas se tornaram mais próximas Mais tarde,ela foi considerada uma Sannin e participou da quinta e sexta grande guerra ninjas,ela se tornou mais talentosa,e depois,ela deixou a vila por rasões própias e logo depois,após matar o antigo lider e um de seus irmãos,Kami Uchiha,ela tomou seu cargo se tornando a nova lider,eventualmente ela foi honrada com o titulo de Nindaime Otokage(人代目お トカゲ - Segunda sombra do som) durante sua estadia em Otogakure,mais foi por pouco tempo,logo retornou a Amegakure,novamente voltando a ser a lider da Akatsuki. Habilidades Nikushi desde jovem mostrou alta aptidão para Ninjutsu,Genjutsu e Taijutsu,sendo uma das mais talentosas kunoichis do clã Uchiha,sendo considerada a melhor entre elas,tanto que foi capaz de em uma idade jovem matar varios shinobis talentosos e experientes,tanto do clã Uchiha como Senju. Durante a Quinta grande guerra Shinobi,ao lado de seus companheiros,Nikushi mostrou ter grandes reflexos e objetivos precisos no campo de batalha,como uma pupila do antigo Sanin Orochimaru,ela foi capaz de invocar cobras através da mãos esquerda,quando foi finalmente nomeada como uma sannin de Konoha,Nikushi foi facilmente capaz de rastrear e matar facilmente todos os seus irmãos (sobrando apenas três) que estariam espalhados pelo Mundo . Ninjutsu Nikushi desde pequena foi considerada talentosa em executar ninjutsus,tanto que foi capaz de dominar o jutsu da bola de fogo na primeira tentativa,logo não demorou muito para dominar outros,tendo uma otima habilidade com Ninjutsu elementais também. Taijutsu Desde quando começou a andar,Nikushi se mostrou uma lutadora qualificada de Taijutsu,possuindo além de uma notável força fisica,grande velocidades e reflexos,sendo capaz de facilmente desarmar um shinobi antes que o mesmo possa reagir,como adulto,Nikushi foi capaz de esquivar facilmente de vários golpes,inclusive ataques com a liberação da lava e Liberação da fervura,e até se esquivar de alguns golpes de Kanade,sendo capaz de se mover a grandes distancias sem utilizar sua liberação da Velocidade,ou sem ao menos estar protegida por seu Susano'o ou com seu Kamui ativado. Genjutsu Nikushi é realmente capaz de genjutsus contra seu inimigo,desde um mero genjutsu do sono até o mais letal conhecido por Tsukuyomi,através de seus olhos ou simplesmente "talento própio" como foi mostrado que ela pode controlar grande parte de Konoha durante algum tempo,e também através de sua flauta demoniaca,ela foi capaz de controlar genjutsus e criar os seus própios,e dificilmente cairá em um genjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Being a female member of the Neko clan, she inherited the dōjutsu kekkei genkai: Mesunekogan, which she manifested at the age of five years. Katsumi developed her dōjutsu under her mother’s supervision and at the age of seven she started to master it perfectly. As a result, due to her kekkei genkai she had great observational skills and saw things that others generally missed. She also developed her sensory ability, which helped her to track down the enemies, which were between Konoha and the other villages, during her missions as a courier ninja. Bukijutsu Nikushi se tornou uma das melhores espadachins do mundo,tendo consigo uma grande variação de armas,incluindo as duas lendárias Kusnagi no Tsurugi,e também a famosa cortadora de cavalos de Kirigakure no sato,cuja adquiriu após matar seu antigo portador,Nikushi também se mostrou capaz de utilizar uma váriação de armas,incluindo Foices,correntes,Variações de Kunais e Shurikens,Agulhas e outras armas.Durante a Quinta e Sexta grande guerra,Nikushi foi mostrada capaz de selar qualquer coisa,independente de seu tamanho,através dos selos que tem no pulso,a maior prova disso foi quando ela foi capaz de selar a Kurama Yin através desse selo. Inteligencia Desde criança,Nikushi demonstrou claramente sua inteligencia,facilmente era enganada,apesar de muitas vezes ela ser considerada idiota depois de quase morrer para salvar a vida de seus companheiros,ela estaria consciente de seus atos,por que,apesar de sua natureza assassina,havia realmente amigos a qual ela daria a vida para salva-los,Nikushi também possui uma natureza nata para enganar os outros,devido sua capacidade de ler a mente e o sentimento das pessoas,também foi mostrado que suas estratégias,era tinha uma chance tão grande de sucesso,que as vezes até se comparava com a do clã Nara. Curiosidades * Nikushi(憎し) pode ser traduzida como "Ódio" * Os hobbis de Nikushi são fazer experiências e cuidar de animais *A comida favorita de Nikushi é Inarizushi,Carne e Salmão Cru e Dangos,enquanto suas menos favoritas são qualquer coisa que seja vegetal ou verduras. * Nikushi deseja lutar contra o alto escalão de Konoha. * Sua palavra favorita é Compreensão(理解 - Rikai)e Poder(力 - Chikara) * Nikushi 1.468 missões oficiais no total: 16 rank-D, 332 rank-C, 521 rank-B, 491 rank-A, 108 rank-S.